Lo frustrante de ser Lauren Reed
by Fanficcionista
Summary: Lauren vuelve a casa


LO FRUSTRANTE DE SER LAUREN REED

Disclaimer: Lauren Reed, Michael Vaughn, personajes y conceptos relacionados no son míos, sino de JJ Abrams. Tampoco estoy ganando un peso.

Spoilers: Tercera temporada, _Conscious._

Rating: PG.

Distribución: y mi LJ. Si alguien más lo quiere, pídamelo primero.

Feedback: Muuuuuuy necesitado: 

Beta reader: Anto (gracias, sis!!!!)

oOooOooOo

"Gracias." vuelve a decirle Michael con un beso, apenas cierran la puerta del departamento. "No sé... no sé qué habríamos hecho sin tu ayuda."

"Estaba tan asustada." susurra Lauren rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

No tiene que decirle nada más, porque él la entiende y la está abrazando. Dios, lo ha extrañado tanto. Lo necesita tanto.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunta frunciendo el ceño y levantándole el mentón para poder verla a los ojos.

"Mejor." le miente ella.

"Anda a descansar." vuelve a besarla en la frente. "¿Por qué no tomas un baño antes de la cena?"

Ella sonríe y va al baño. Aunque la idea de olvidarse de todos sus problemas y reposar tranquilamente en el baño suena casi irresistible, Lauren opta por darse una ducha rápida, lo suficiente para sacarse los últimos días del cuerpo. Trata de no verse al espejo, pero no puede evitarlo. En unos días más va a estar bien, se dice, como nueva, Sydney hizo lo que tenía que hacer... Cierra los ojos un momento y luego se seca rápidamente antes de ponerse una bata.

¿Necesitará ayuda Michael con la comida? Se da cuenta de que extraña eso también: cocinar juntos y después no hacer nada más que sentarse en el sillón a ver televisión abrazados. La hace sentir... en casa.

Al acercarse a la cocina lo ve hablando por teléfono. No se le había ocurrido pedir algo. ¿Qué será? ¿China? ¿India?

"Weiss, asegúrate que descanse..." lo oye decir. "Sí, Lauren y yo estamos bien... No te preocupes de nada, sólo haz que descanse... Me encargaré de todo..."

Lauren le sonríe cuando Michael nota su presencia en la cocina, él le devuelve la sonrisa antes de despedirse de Weiss y cortar.

"¿Sydney está bien?"

"Sí. Jack la llevó a casa."

De repente, es más de lo que Lauren puede soportar, así que tiene que darle la espalda, mientras busca los espárragos o los champiñones o lo primero que aparezca al alcance de su mano y le dé una excusa para no mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que él hizo, después de lo que _le _hizo.

"Llamé para pedir comida china." dice él apenas con un murmullo, porque sabe cómo se siente y ella lo odia un poco, porque si lo sabe, ¿por qué lo hace?

"Perfecto." ella se vuelve, sigue sonriendo y trata de que las lágrimas no se le caigan, pero estan difícil.

"Anda a sentarte, deja que yo me encargue."

Sería fácil dejarse llevar, pretender que las cosas no han cambiado entre ellos y pueden sentarse a comer, viendo The OC, sintiéndose terriblemente inmaduros y riéndose de ellos mismos porque se dedican a ver series hechas para adolescentes. Sin embargo, cuando Lauren se sienta en el cómodo sofá la realidad la golpea sin que ella pueda defenderse.

Michael llamó a casa de Sydney para saber cómo estaba. Michael se lanzó a una misión increíblemente peligrosa para tratar de salvarla, sin siquiera preguntarle o informarle. Michael todavía...

Ni siquiera puede pensarlo.

Trata de calmarse, porque está dejándose llevar y eso no es lo que ella hace habitualmente. Piensa, Lauren, estás siendo paranoica. Él la ama, están casados, son felices.

"¿Quieres?" él le ofrece una copa de vino, que no debería tomar porque está tomando analgésicos, pero que acepta de todas maneras.

"Gracias."

Los dos sabían que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles cuando él regresó a la CIA. Maldición, ella sabía perfectamente que el fantasma de Sydney iba a estar siempre ahí cuando aceptó casarse con Michael. ¿Y por qué lo hizo? Porque lo ama, porque se enamoró de él apenas lo vio, de su sonrisa, de su bondad, de su lealtad, de su valor... incluso de las arrugas en su frente.

Alguien llama a la puerta.

"Debe ser la comida. Espérame."

Y ella sabe que él la ama, que ha sido feliz con ella.

¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

Que nunca va a ser Sydney Bristow.

oOooOooOo

Dejar un review sería lindo de tu parte.


End file.
